WHO IS THAT?
by black art of chaos
Summary: bladebreakers are meeting but a strange girl saves Kai he acts wierd.chap2: the girls name is uncovered will Kai get to her before his grandfather? she isn't what she seems to be can her past ever stop haunting her? warning slash and scuicidal thoughts
1. secrets

**secrets**

**Me: **I don't own Beyblade... yet

The first day after qualifying for the world championship and Tyson was getting ready to meet his team

Mates for the second time. After he had dressed and had breakfast Tyson took a short cut through the park he was just coming past the kids play area when he bumped into Kai and Max.

"Hey " Tyson called.

"Hi Tyson" Max replied cheerfully Kai just grunted

"What are you guys doing here?"

"On our way to meet you and the others"

Kai turned and carried on walking

"Hey wait up!" shouted Tyson.

At that moment a beam of black light hit Kai and knocked him off his feet carrying him to Max's feet a split second after a lorry skidded down the hill and landed where Kai had been standing. Every one was silent. The driver clambered out of the now smoking vehicle.

"A-a-a-are you ok Kai?" Tyson stuttered

"Hmmm" he said getting up and looking for the origin of the blast. He found it. Standing on the edge of the river was a cloaked girl well Tyson assumed it was a girl because her outstretched hand was elegant and slender her face was hidden beneath a hood. The wind whipped the cloak out behind her and there was no mistaking it. She was wearing a black knee length skirt and a black long sleeved top her body was well shaped and seductively curved. Her face was still hidden but, as she lowered her arm and lifted her head, two green eyes glowed in the shadowy darkness of her hood.

Kai's jaw dropped and a whisper escaped his lips as he took a shaky step forward.

"N-no i-it couldn't be"

With that, her image merely faded away into the surroundings.

Kai dropped to his knees.

"Who was that" max asked in awe.

Kai punched the ground in anger

Kai's pov

I can't believe it. It's not possible. I thought she was lost forever. And those eyes. they were so... cold so... forbidding. Does she remember me? What I did?

Normal pov

"Kai are you alright?" Tyson's voice called dragging Kai out of his thoughts.

"Hn" he got up and continued walking stopping to glance at the wrecked lorry whose driver was on the phone to the emergency services.

"Hey Kai!" "Wait!" Max shouted.

Kai just carried on walking.

Eventually Tyson and Max caught up with Kai.

"What's going on Kai who was that?" whined the two boys

"No one" Kai answered with a warning glare Max saw and understood. Tyson didn't.

"Awww come on Kai you can tell us. She obviously knew you and you seemed to know her too so tell us already"

"Tyson I don't know her!" Kai said giving a final warning.

"Yeah right. I saw the way you looked at her you cant deny it. If you don't know her why did you drop to your knees and whisper? Not to mention you punching the ground when she went. So who is she? Ex girl friend, Old rival, Sister? Give me a clue.

That was it Kai had had enough he turned round and punched Tyson in the face causing a heavy nose bleed.

"MY NOSE!" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BASTARD?"

"I told you I don't know her." Kai said stalking off down the street while Max tried to help Tyson stem the bleeding.

"It's ok my dads shops round the corner we'll go there and get you cleaned up"

Me: ha I did it

Max: help she kidnapped us and that girl is here they have us tied up!

Tyson: she keeps saying if we don't shut it she'll let HILLARY out (meep)

Kai: sits with eyes closed trying to ignore Tyson it doesn't work and he strangles him

Me: HEY! Cut it out! (hits them all over the head with a really big branch)

Ray: OW! You messed up my hair! I didn't even do any thing!

Kai: some how you stupid cat I really don't think she cares.

Kenny: OK I'll say it! Review & update (sob)


	2. the girl

Blackartofchaos: I don't own beyblade but I do own the girl I won't tell you who she is or there's no point in reading it.

**My secret love**

What can I do?  
If you don't care  
What can I do?  
But stand and stare

Why do you make me feel like this?  
Stuck in sadness,  
Seethed in bliss.

I want to save you,  
When I hear you cry,  
I can't do a thing,  
But still I try.

I need you,  
Like a desert needs rain,  
But you are blinded,  
In your world of pain.

I hate your tears,  
Of pain and darkness  
I'll fight your fears,  
I feel so heartless.

I see your world,  
I see your heart,  
Punctured by,  
Too many a dart.

You're like a dove,  
Stripped of its wings,  
My secret love,  
My heart still sings.

By blackartofchaos

Kai woke in a cold sweat the poem he had wrote for her still spinning in his head where was she? why did she save him? Did she still care about him?Impossible he thought no one cared for him. Not after he left the abbey not after he betrayed her for his own freedom.

She walked through the door of her empty apartment ignoring the bill on the floor. She rubbed her temples and looked into the bathroom mirror knowing what she would see. A perfect reflection of the room behind her nothing but the room."Bastards" she said through what should have been tears but now none came, no tears, no laughter no will to live. Going on one thing, to reclaim her life to become the happy skilled blader she had one been the only way to do that was to find Kai.

Kai crawled out of bed and stared into the moonlight thinking of her and how she had changed his life. He knew she could never forgive him even if his grandfather hadn't beaten every ounce of remorse out of her. Why should she? he had destroyed her, they had done to her what couldn't be done to him. they had turned her into the most powerful person in the world, the onlyone who could change it… or destroy it.

She sank into the bath her head going under until her lungs cried out for air. she resurfaced and washed then got outnd dressed.gazing back into the mirror again transfixed. She couldn't take any more she sent her fist flying into the mirror."SHIT" she shouted as her wrist started to pour out blood. She ran to the phone wrapping a spare skirt round the wound. Black dots started to dance in front of her eyes and she knew she had little time left. grabbing the phone she dialled the ambulance. She was about to tell them about what had happened when she started to faint before the phone dropped from her grasp she managed to whisper the address then she fell to the floor. Unconscious. Bleeding. Dying.

The phone rang in Kai's house max answered it

"Hello?"  
"Yes he's right here"(hands the phone to Kai)  
"Hello?"  
"What? YOU DID WHAT! HOW COULD YOU? I'll be right over"  
"what's up Kai?" max asked  
"No time to explain"

"LET ME OUT I'M NOT SUICIDAL!"  
"Please MissTenebre calm down. We have called your legal guardian I understand you are registered at his school"

"NO! I WAN'T TO SPEAK TO Kai I WANT TO GO LET ME OUT"  
"FUMITORY! YOU SHALL COME BACK TO MY SCHOOL WITH THE OTHER CHILDREN!" she froze at the booming voice her fate was sealed, he would punish her she could still feel the whip marks on her back and the scar on her neck that the injection they gave her was put.

"NO SHE WONT!" In the doorway of the intensive care ward was Kai.

"She will come home with me Kai and so will you"

"NEVER! Mr Dickinson's on his way and then she will come with me"

"Kai remember our little arrangement"

"Oh yes in order for my freedom you wanted Fumitoryso you could tryto turn her!"

An angry look came across Kai's grandpa's face and he launched a blade at Kai who launched his own

" I WONT LOOSE TO YOU, YOU EVIL SHIT!" Kai gave a powerful blow knocking the opposition out of the window its owner running after it.

"I'LL GET YOU KAI NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!" he shouted before exiting.  
kai looked back at Fumitory. his old friend. she was unconsciouse.a needle was sticking out of her arm and her bed sheets were stained with blood.

BLACKARTOFCHAOS: please don't use the poem I wrote it and it belongs to me if you DO wan't to use it ask me. Also I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 5 reviews but I wrote this poem and it just fit so perfectly that I couldn't help it.

ME: ok what da ya think for those who are confused the basic plot for now is that Kai was at the abbey and was friends with Fumitory who was secretly in hiding from them. Kai was found usless for their experiment so was told if he brought Fumitory to them then he would be allowed to go. so he did.

Ray: thats pretty low.

Fumitory: tell me about it.

Kai I didn't know what they would do. anyway did the experiment work?

Fumitory: yep (clicks teeth)

Tyson: What experiment?

Me: wait and see. R&R flames welcome


	3. Neko Jin

Blackartofchaos owns nothing but Fumitory and the briefly mentioned Evolution.

Neko Jin 

Kai looked helplessly at Fumitory. Her sheets had been changed, but the image of the blood and needle still lingered in his mind he would make Voltaire pay for what he had done. The nurse said she had probably been given an anaesthetic by the ward doctor to calm her down, and that her wounds had probably been strained and ripped open by themselves. But he knew when he got a good look at the cut, it was a blade that had sliced through her healing flesh. A groan brought Kai back to reality. He looked down to see Fumitory struggling to open her eyes.

"Hello stranger" Kai whispered to her when she had opened her eyes and was looking round the room with a puzzled expression, She saw who had spoken and jumped.

"Kai?" she said smiling at him.

"That's me" he replied.

Fumitory was looking at the drip in her arm and pulled it out.

"Don't do that" Kai exclaimed horrified.

"I'm fine I don't need them"

"Then why would the doctor put them in?"

"Because they don't know what I am. They don't know how fast I heal"

"Oh" he said not wanting to face her. He knew what they had done to her. He had been forced to watch. The image still burned clear in his dreams.

"I think I'm ready to go now."

"Oh really?" called a voice from the opposite side of the ward. A chubby nurse came waddling towards them.

"Yes" answered Fumitory.

"Well unless you can turn cartwheels down the corridor then you're not going anywhere.

"If I can then will you let me go?" the nurse chuckled.

"Certainly!"

"Ok then" Fumitory got out of bed before any one could stop her she was cartwheeling down towards the exit and back. The nurse was speechless.

"How! What! When!"

"Thank you now please uphold your end of the bargain!"

"Fine" the nurse slumped off and came back with some of Fumitory things.

Fumitory drew the curtains ushered Kai out and changed back into her own clothes.

Kai wanted Fumitory to be with him for as long as he could make her so he asked her to come and meet his team, he drove her the long way round to Tyson's. "They've been going mad ever since that accident with the truck." He told her "Kenny has been racking his oversized brain trying to find out how you did it, Tyson's been trying to find out who you are and max has been getting too hyper and suggesting ridiculous theories that wind Kenny up."

"Sounds like I'll fit in perfectly" "how long have I been in hospital?"  
"Five days, I've been counting and haven't left your side incase something happened"

"You need to let go Kai you're too up tight, I'm taking you out tomorrow, all day were gonna have fun and all night were gonna go clubbing"

"Thanks" he said moodily "here we are" Kai opened the door for her and they walked into the living room where Tyson and Max were fighting over the what cartoon to watch, Kenny was muttering to Dizzy and Ray was busy writing letters to his family in Hong Kong. Kai whistled and everyone looked up. 'KAI!' They all cried in union.

"Who's that?" Tyson asked "wait I know who you are you're that girl from the park!"

"Well done Sherlock" Kai remarked. "I want to introduce you all to Fumitory Tenebre"

"Hi" said Kenny putting down Dizzy and rushing to her taking her hand and examining it for signs of how shecreated the blast thathad saved Kai.

"Cut it out Kenny she'll explain what happened later but she just got out of hospital for fucks sake leave her alone!" Kai snapped

"Don't be so mean Kai" Fumitory said as Tyson came to say hello

"HI! I'm Tyson!" he said shaking her hand hard. "How do you know old sour puss"

"Long story I met him in Russia I'll give you details later" "you must be Max" she said as max pushed Tyson out of the way.

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic" Fumitory teased "plus I can see that your too full of energy to be natural, Kai told me of your addiction to sugar"

Max blushed and laughed nervously. Fumitory was lead by Kai to meet Ray who had resumed to writing his letters.

"Hi" he muttered as Kai's shadow fell across his paper. He put his pen down and glanced towards Fumitory.

Ray's POV

Oh shit I'm blushing again. I can't look at her well I could and tell her I have a bad sunburn but then i'll look like an idiot what shall I do? Tyson and max didn't tell me she was so beautiful but look at Kai the way he stands so close to her almost protectively like he never wants to let her go. I can't blame him. I hope I don't have anything in my teeth.

Normal POV

"Hi" Fumitory said in a semi- cheerful voice and outstretching her hand. Ray took it a tingling feeling shot up his arm and his eyes narrowed to slits he let go with a gasp.

"Y-YOU'RE A NEKO JIN!" he gasped breathlessly

"I guess you could call me that" she said, "I'm only partially neko" Kai touched her arm and whispered into her ear she nodded in response said by to the others and followed Kai out of the door.

Kai's POV

I half regret taking her to see the others I fear I have put a bond between them and in doing so have put them in danger as well as her.I didn't like the way Ray was looking at her I don't want her too be hurt anymore. I feel she has had about as much shit as she can take I don't want the worst to come out of her again." 

Normal POV

"They're cool," Fumitory said resting her head on Kai's shoulder.

"They're ok" Kai muttered

"I missed you Dranser," she said

"I missed you too Evolution." He said brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking into the emerald like orbs.

Me: here ya go what do ya think?

Ray: how can you only be partially Neko?

Kai & Fumitory: EXPERIMENT

Tyson: who's evolution and when are we gonna hear about this experiment!?

Kai: Fumitory bit beast

Me: and next time you will hear all about it ok? (It will be in Kai's dream by the way)

Tyson: suppose so

Max: review and update!


	4. Haunted Dreams

Haunted dreams 

**PART ONE: KAI'S LAST MEMORY**

Disclaimers note: I don't own beyblade, toys 'r' us, Tiger Tiger, Russia, snow,( Kai butts in: half if these things aren't mentioned in this story any way!) (me: they are now! so shut up and go sulk somewhere) (Kai: turns back and pouts) rain, a decent computer or anything else I want apart from fumitory (who is based on a character from the book I am writing myself but not getting very far with but when it eventually comes out I want you all to buy it so I can have money.) and the poem which will also feature in said book. And to any one who's interested yes… I am insane

Voltaire burst through Kai's door and pushed the seven year old to the cold stone floor of his room advancing on a terrified and shocked child who was sat in the corner.

"Excellent work Kai I knew you wouldn't fail me. And now you are free… just as we agreed."

"Kai? Did you tell them I was here?" Fumitory whispered as two guards marched in and took hold of the defenceless girl.

"Fumitory I didn't mean to I swear please let her go, PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I had no choice they said they would kill Tala if I refused to tell them I didn't know! FUMITORY!"

Kai screamed at both Voltaire and Fumitory. He took one look at her and immediately knew it was no use, her face was blank and her eyes were broken there was no way she could listen. She knew the truth… She knew he had betrayed her.

Voltaire grabbed Kai and took him to the labs where multiple instruments awaited them placed in the middle there was a holding cylinder made of glass where Fumitory was dragged by the guards and left crumpled into a ball her face still one of despair broken-ness. Kai tried to turn away but his grandfather forced his head back round, he tried to close his eyes and got a lash from a whip across his face. So he sat and watched. A black gas started to slowly come up from the floor of the holding cylinder and Fumitory moved for the first time since she had been captured. She stood and began to bang on the walls screaming frantic with fear. The gas eventually took effect Fumitory slumped to the floor the gas cleared. A doctor rushed forward pressed a button to open the containment cylinder checked her pulse and smiled he nodded to Voltaire who returned the nod. Fumitory was taken to an operating table and tied down. She came back into consciousness and struggled to brake free but her efforts were in vain the doctors came over and plunged a needle deep into the pale flesh of her left shoulder and drew blood, she bit her lip in pain but refused to let them hear her scream. She was bleeding badly but no one took any notice. Her blood was taken to a scanning computer and tested the screen flashed 'compatible DNA.' Kai's face drained he screamed at Voltaire "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU BASTARDS?" tears streamed down the small boys face his heart was throbbing and his hand bleeding from digging his finger nails in too hard.

"Only what we couldn't do with you, she will become the fastest and most powerful not to mention beautiful and deadly, blader there ever was. Now silence and watch what we condemn your so called 'friend', who you so willingly betrayed, to."

Fumitory looked up to Kai he saw there was no hope in her eyes no disobedient glint that he loved and feared, no happiness, no spark and most of all no love. She was dead on the inside and it was entirely his fault. She looked away before Kai could say anything to her. The doctors returned this time they plunged a full needle into her right shoulder and injected the turquoise liquid. Her hair grew to the floor, her pupils turned into slits, her nails grew and a tail produced from her lower back. Another doctor rushed forward and injected a smaller needle into her left shoulder again, the liquid in this one was divided on the upper half was a clear green substance and on the lower half was a deep blue. This time her eyes stayed as slits but glowed black, her hair turned blonde then back to jet-black and its normal length, finally the tail withdrew leaving Fumitory looking almost normal apart from her large pointed ears, fangs, and strange symbol burned into her head by another doctor.

Kai was desperate to get too Fumitory. He thrashed around kicking and screaming. The guards came in again and dragged her off. Kai was pulled off his feet sobbing hard and punching the air, blinded by tears. He was thrown out into the cruel winds of Russian winter falling face first into the snow his tears almost froze upon contact with the outside world, which he had been cut off from for so many years. He got up and ran to the doors. Kai began pummelling it with his fists. Nothing happened he was walking away when he heard the screams of the 5 year old Fumitory and the cracking of a whip. Her voice was muffled but one sentence rang clear:

"убейте меня пожалуйста, Kai помогите мне, котор я хочу умереть" (Russian).

Blood splattered on the window Kai was looking through on the far side of the room he could see the shadow of the Fumitory hunched over and Voltaire brandishing a whip more blood splashed on the glass. Kai threw up, more screams the same sentence over and over being screeched in different languages each time but Kai didn't have to understand to know what it meant: kill me please, Kai help me, I want to die.

Kai woke in a cold sweat shivering. The same dream had been force through his mind for the past three weeks, no not dream, memory. He glanced at the trunk at the bottom of his bed before opening it and taking out a tear stained, crumpled, smudged, very old, piece of paper. It was the poem he had tried to send Fumitory that was supposed to have been a letter:

'The despair in your eyes,  
As they drag you away.  
Destroyed by my lies,  
I was too willing to say.

A rose,  
That's been crushed,  
A voice,  
That's been hushed.

Torn from my arms,  
Because of me.  
Your fate in my palms,  
Why couldn't I see?

For my own selfish gain.  
I've forced you to stay.  
Your heart I have slain,  
My role you shall play

My blood is now,  
replaced by yours.  
My hearts screaming how,  
Could I give to his lures?.

I'm forced to look down,  
Your face bares no emotion.  
Not a smile nor a frown,  
Your body's still without motion

I know you're not dead,  
I wish you would bolt.  
Your heart is like lead,  
It's all my fault.

Run away from this hell,  
leave just this once.  
From light youjust fell.  
Repay me, this once.'

Right on queue tears fell from his eyes he wiped them away only for them to be replaced who in turn they too got wiped at. Kai remembered that he had persuaded Fumitory to stay with him to be safe from Voltaire. She was sleeping silently in the other room. Kai heard her stir and went to check on her. The moonlight played elegantly on her radiant face making her gothic features stand out even more than usual he sat down at the edge of her bed and stroked the younger bladders soft raven hair. Ten years had passed since he had last saw her he couldn't believe how little she had changed. He closed his eyes and started to remember all of the times she had helped him, how proud he had been that she had only trusted him enough to reveal herself to, of course she had watched over everyone at the abbey healing their wounds while they slept, but never had any of them fully seen the mysterious 'черный ангел' which, translated, means 'the black angel' Kai had to bite his tongue every day when the others would brag about her coming to see them and how she had made them strong. Kai had always wanted to put them straight about this and tell them that it wasn't an angel it was just a lost five year old with her family's spell book and that she just made them feel stronger. But he had been sworn to secrecy about it by Fumitory. She said they needed something to believe in and that if word got out about her true identity then she would be hunted down. So with each passing day the healing continued, and so did the rumours, until eventually Kai was tied into them and Voltaire found out and began to torture him for answers. Every night Kai would stagger back to his dorm half unconscious and every night Fumitory would be their to comfort him holding him in her arms when he was too weak to walk reading to him and singing him to sleep then in the morning she would disappear like always, to return at sunset. Kai remembered the rare nights she would risk taking him out of the abbey to a ceremony the coven she had taken refuge in allowed him to observe but swore him to secrecy. He looked at Fumitory, a million questions swam in his head. 'why was she back? How did she escape, how could she be so forgiving?... what is she thinking?'

**PART TWO: FUMITORYS RECOLLECTION**

Fumitory ran down the corridors of the abbey wishing that she could take all the others with her. For ten years she had been building her power and strength in the very walls that held her and had made her what she was today in Voltaire's mind perfection in hers… a demon.

She came to a turning and met about six guards she snarled and vaulted over one of them. She was almost at the exit she could see the big old door, guarded heavily. She called upon the god of destruction and burnt the rope that held a chandelier over them it fell and knocked half of them out. The other half she took by hand each went down as easily as the next she burst through the doors and got her first breath of freedom since this night eight years ago. She was tired, hungry and absolutely exhausted, but something inside kept her running she had to get away and she had to find Kai so she could finally rest in peace. The rain thundered down upon her body and she remembered her last entry in her diary she had left it in Tala's room in hopes he would find it and gain the strength and courage to lead the others to freedom.

Fumitory last entry.

I'll be gone soon. No one will miss me, care or even remember I existed, apart from maybe you. If they _do_ remember they'll probably want to forget. Fumitory, the annoyance the freak, the girl with the weird empty eyes who never smiled. Something uncomfortable they hated and had to put up with. The one who listened to the strange music they couldn't stand. Something they avoided in fear that they might catch what I had, the stupid English girl who always dressed like someone had died. If I am remembered, it will be with satisfaction or maybe relief that I no longer exist to them. To them… I'm dead. Maybe I'm giving myself too much credit, no one could really care. At least the world is decent enough to rain today. The only reason I stayed here for so long was for Kai. So he could be safe and happy but I can't stay here any longer I have had as much as I can take. I guess I loved Kai, he is my best friend, even when he sold me out, I had to stay… for him. I couldn't hate him. If I had more than one friend they couldn't be better than him. When I think of him I don't want to die as much. When I was a child I used to pray to be abducted, just to be away from this shit hole, sad? Maybe. I have decided I want to say goodbye to Kai before I leave this hell of a world. There's nothing left for me, how will I tell him? Tala please, I hope you find this, I hope you understand when I say run to the sunrise and you will be safe. I cant tell you any more already I have said too much. Look after the others. Don't let any one else see this they wouldn't understand.

signed

Fumitory, the cursed, the damned… the doomed.

Kai got up and left his sleeping companion basking in moonlight. He placed the poem back in his trunk, and crawled back into bed. Fumitory woke and looked after him "Kai…" she sighed sadness welling up in her. If she was going to die she would have to do it soon. She couldn't let this love grow. She didn't want to hurt him. The phone rang but Kai didn't wake so she answered. It was Ray

"Is Kai there?"

"Shh! No he's sleeping."

"That's not like him, he's usually a light sleeper… who's this?"

"Fumitory." she smiled sensing his heart rate quicken at her answer.

"Oh erm hi what's wrong with Kai lately he has been acting strange."

"Well I'm sorry to say but it's me. I have known Kai for a long time things, terrible things have happened to the both of us seeing me brings them back."

"Oh I'm sure it cant be ALL your fault"  
"No not fault. You see I really shouldn't tell you any thing but I can't help but feel I can trust you… would you like to come for breakfast before I go to work?"

"Sure I'll come round and pick you up now"

Ray's pov

Why did I agree to meet her I barely know her. But still I feel she needs to talk to someone. I'm proud she chose me .

Fumitory left a note or Kai explaining where she had gone, And left the apartment. Ray was waiting for her out side in his jeep. When Ray saw fumitory, he immediately felt little Ray jump up and thought about how glad he was for his baggy pants. She climbed in the passenger seat and stroked the leather seat arousing accidentally arousing Ray even more. He hastily turned the engine on and headed towards the local café. Fumitory and Ray sat at a booth, ordered and began talking.

"so what's all this stuff that happened to you and Kai?"

"well…" she said looking around "you know about the abbey?"

"a little bit I know it was some sort of school or something ran by Kai's grandfather"

"you're partly right. It was more like a legal torture house passed off as a boarding school. Kai, and many others, were held captive and trained to be emotion less power hungry drones"

"shit" Ray breathed

"I know. Kai had been there for years when I met him. He was about seven I was five. And he helped me without question. I told him I was from England and my mother died giving birth while my dad burned to death in a fire a week after I was born. I was sent to an orphanage but I hated it there I would get the cane every day for being loud and cheeky."

"why didn't you just stop being rude then?"

"Because I refused to change myself for anyone I was the way I was supposed to be and no one could stand me being so different. Anyway I wasn't rude I just had different ideas, I was unconventional, an outcast if you please. They taught me different languages including Russian so I could talk with Kai I became close friends within a matter of weeks I would tell him about myself and comfort him when he was wounded, which was almost everyday. But then Kai betrayed me he told Tala about me, who in turn told someone untrustworthy who ratted me out to Voltaire. Voltaire, I knew, had been after me for a long time he wanted to get me into his prison of a school and conduct tests on me. He knew that the only way to do this was do destroy my hope and break me inside. So he threatened to kill Tala if Kai didn't tell him all he knew about me."

"So poor Kai was forced to choose?"

"Yes, give me to numerous unknown experiments and torture, or condemn his oldest friend to death. Obviously he chose to tell. He poured his heart out to Voltaire and Voltaire upon hearing all knew Kai was no longer any use to him. They made a deal that if Kai would lead him to me then Kai would be free. And Kai accepted straight away."

"And you're still able to forgive him?"

"Yes I have never been one to hold grudges I could never hurt or even hate Kai no matter what he did to me."

"That's what I call a loyal friend"

Fumitory smiled at Ray she couldn't believe she was telling him all this.

"I have never told any one about this before. I feel so much better to finally get it of my chest."

"Hey, you can tell me anything."

"thank you. But I'm afraid there are things that would make you want to destroy me if you knew them."

"Try me."

Fumitory looked squarely at Ray "you promise you won't scream and run away. Or laugh in my face?"

"I promise"

"fine then, but you asked for it. Here goes… I'm a vampire, an elf and a Neko jin."

"A vampire? but they don't exist, and neither do elf's"

"that's where you're wrong you see at first I was just a normal child until I found out about my history. My family, centuries ago, were one of the most powerful pure wiccan covens in the whole world. but then something happened my ancestors were found out and condemned to death. But some of them got away. my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grand mother or something was one of them. She had been adopted by her aunt and was introduced to the coven. Her mother had been killed and she had been kept away from magic all her life. She decided, when her coven was slaughtered to start afresh. She put Wicca behind her and buried the book of shadows that she had saved from her aunt's house."

I found it a few months after I had run away from the orphanage. I fled to Russia where I befriended Kai you know the rest. When I was captured Voltaire made it seem that Kai had willingly betrayed me, after I heard this I stopped listening to what Kai tried to tell me. They instantly took me to their lab where they tested my blood and DNA. I was perfect for their experiments. They injected me with DNA from a vampire, Neko and an elf and that's how it happened. If you don't believe me I can show you. And don't worry I hate blood I have never drank it in my life, well apart from the time I bit Voltaire's hand for trying to coat my teeth in silver to make them '_stronger and more intimidating._'"

"I still don't understand why Kai never told any one about you."

Sometimes he chooses to ignore things that he really shouldn't suppress. He thinks that by doing this, he can try to forget the past and try to install some normality in his life. But he fails to remember there really isn't such thing as a normal person and existence."

"Shit! Fumitory we've been here too long I was supposed to start work an hour ago!"

"Damn me too ok I'll pay you go to work."

"Ok but if you pay I'm driving you to work."

"Fine by me but it's only down the road."

"I'll meet you out side." Ray went and fumitory paid. She got in the car and they sped off down the road.

"Stop here please"

"Where? At Tiger Tiger!"  
"Yes."

"But that's the most exclusive and expensive club in the country!"

"I know. The pay's still shit but it's better than nothing"

"you're not a dancer are you?"

"HELL NO! I work behind the bar making cocktails and sometimes if the support bands don't show I'm allowed to go and sing."

"cool do you think maybe you could get the blade breakers on the guest list for Max's birthday?"

"I'll try I'll call you tonight about it see ya 'n' thanks for hearing me out. You're cool."

"Any time! Bye!"

ME: sorry it's uneventful but at least now you have some insight to what went on. Oh and thank you to my latest reviewer Minij Akane sorry I took so long I have had to delete ALL my work and everything on my computer so I could get rid of viruses and spy ware. NIGHT MARE ARG!

Kai: Dunga makes an appearance next and starts to cause trouble.

Tyson: what kind of trouble?

Me: trouble no one should have to face

Ray: I get to be a hero!

Kai: shut it Kon

Ray: your just jealous!

Max: review and update!


	5. VIOLATED

**Violated **

**I own nothing but Fumitory, I don't own beyblade obviously that's why its called _fan_ fiction otherwise it would just be put into the show wouldn't it? (rolls eyes and screams I GIVE UP THIS WORLDS INSANE! RARRRR! (ATTACKS OWN REFLECTION))**

Fumitory got into the club and set the bar up unlocking all the tills and taking the barriers down from the bottles of alcohol. She then went and sorted the DJ space, tested the microphones and returned to her bar where she took the glasses out and set them up. The manager came in through the doors talking to the bouncer who nodded toward Fumitory in greeting before returning to the entrance. 'poor guy, must have the most boring job in the place.' She thought.

"hey Mrs Aucun Rien" she called after her boss as she went into her office

"yes? Is zer a probleam?"

"No not at all I was wondering if you would allow my friends to come and have a birthday party here on discount maybe?"

"ow old are zees friends of yours and who are zey?"

"they're the blade breakers you know from the BBA?"

"ahhh ze BBA I am good friends wiz ze Monsieur Dickenson. Of caurs zey can come free of zee charge. Here" fumitory was handed seven VIP passes.

"but there's seven here I only need five"

"I thought zer were five in zee team?"

"there are who are the other two for?"

"you and Monsieur Dickenson. We have a lot to catch up on"

"But I'm working all next week"

"Take ze day off I'll get Bryan to cover for you."

"But,"

"do you really want to be serving your friends while zey have ze good time eh?"

"no but…"

"no buts I'm going to my office now I don't want to here another peep out of you." With that the French blonde went.

'stupid Bryan can't pour a decent beer to save his life let alone mix cocktails." She grumbled as the ex blitzkrieg boy came in and went to his DJ set

"Hey Fume!" he called.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She snarled

"don't know" he said smiling

Fumitory threw he hands up into the air and turned away starting to re arrange the bottles of alcohol "I hate the new bartender they always put these back in the wrong order it pisses me off. This is MY bar so it should be left the way it's found."

"yeah and he isn't nearly as cute to look at on a long boring night."

Fumitory stuck her tongue out and looked at her watch

"nearly opening time"

"what! I knew I should have got here earlier! I haven't got my set sorted yet"

"relax I did it when I got in and I was late too!"

"What ever you're a girl your supposed to be more organised"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that sexist comment this time" she said her eyes flashing dangerously at the older blader. "oh and by the way your covering me next week for a night"

"but that's my week off!"

"One night Bryan I know you can't handle alcohol serving it or drinking it but I'd rather you do it than the other bloke at least you put the things back in the right place!"

"fine but you owe me!"

"I did your set this morning so I've already paid you back"

Bryan went off in a huff and started testing his earphones before setting his music off.

"where's my Techno?" he shouted

"I hid it! I'm sick of the same old crap every day its no wonder we've been losing customers!"

"Bitch they're classics!"

"they're rubbish its time for something new I'll give them back… eventually"

Before they could say any more clubbers started coming in and ordering drink.

It was a busy day fumitory had to restock six times and Bryan kept having to dig out more tunes. Eventually the crowd died down and it was closing time Bryan packed up and collected his pay.

"YES BONUS!" he shouted before leaving. Mrs Aucun Rien came out of her office and handed Fumitory her pay check

"I av to go can you lock up ze club?"

"Sure" Fumitory said catching the keys thrown to her. Fumitory was about to lock up the bar when she noticed someone sitting in the corner hunched over a bottle of cider.

"hey you, closing time, you have to go now please"

The figure stood up swayed and started walking towards her. It was Dunga.

"hey long time no see, what brings you here?... where are the others?"

"Miriam… two time… me… Osuma."

"oh… I'm sorry. Come on I'll drive you home"

"No!... I wanna nother drink."

"Dunga I'm sorry but it's closing time and you're totally shit faced drunk"

Before Fumitory could do anything Dunga had knocked her to the floor and had his hand round her throat.

"bitch, you fucking whore!" he slurred trying to kiss her. He hit her across the face and started fumbling with his pants.

"No!" she screamed when she realised what was happening she started struggling, but she was too tired to throw him off. he hit her again, fumitory was terrified, the horror of what was happening overwhelmed her forcing all spells out of her mind. Dunga had stopped fumbling and refocused his attention on the girl trapped beneath him. There was only one thing fumitory could do, it might cost her life but she would rather die than loose her virginity this way. She raised her foot and kicked the drunken boy in his tender and now exposed testicles. He howled in pain before picking Fumitory up and throwing her across the room. She hit something hard and found she could no longer move.

"Slag! I'll teach you not to do that!" he screamed in her face making his way slowly towards her. Fumitory closed her eyes the only thing now was to use her telekinesis and try to find someone to help her she searched the net of minds rushing through her head until she logged into one 'HELP ME!' she screamed in her head.

"did you hear that?" the person she had found asked his friend

"yeah it was weird I thought it was in my head!"

"me too"

"Help" she tried again "it's me Fumitory I am in Tiger Tiger I was locking up and Dunga was here he's drunk and he is trying to rape me please get here soon I'm paralysed I can't move! Please hurry there's not much time!"

"Let's go!" Tyson said to Ray who was sat next to him, he wasn't sure about what he had just heard but he knew he had to get to that club quick.

Fumitory was trying her best to find Kai but he was no where. Dunga was on her again and was punching her hard.

"WHY WONT YOU DO ANYTHING! WHY WONT YOU CRY!" he spat

She said nothing she was just glad her pants were fastened with two hooks, a button, a zip and were too difficult for him to undo at this moment in time he was about to just rip them off when the doors burst open Osuma Tyson Joseph and Ray were standing in the entrance Tyson rushed forward and prised Dunga away from Fumitory who was finding it hard to breath under the weight. Joseph and Osuma restrained him while Ray picked up fumitory and took her to one of the tables which he laid her down on Osuma called the police and an ambulance, Tyson called Kai who walked in the club seconds after Tyson had dialled.

"Fumitory…" he said running over to her "what happened"

"Dunga tried to rape her" Ray answered angrily.

"What! Why didn't you use a spell or something?"

"I was too scared I couldn't think of any." She said breaking into tears. Ray held her and let her cry into his shoulder.

Kais pov

_Bastard why won't he let her go she is my friend I should be comforting her I should be the one who's holding her not that stupid cat I really don't like him anymore. If he hurts her or gets her into trouble I'll kill him. I won't let him get close to her._

Kai stared daggers at Ray who was running his hand through Fumitory's hair. She stared purring something she had never done before.

Fumitory's pov

_I've never been held like this before. I don't want him to let go. I'm comfortable and warm this is what I expected a mothers love to feel like but there's something else here… I just don't know what._

The police arrived and took Dunga away then the ambulance came they took Fumitory but only let Kai come with them. Ray looked longingly after the ambulance. Inside Kai sat with his eyes closed in silence.

"where were you?" Fumitory whispered. The Russian opened his eyes slowly.

"I was at home"

"I couldn't find you"

"I was meditating I came to the club to pick you up"

"oh" she said how could she have not thought of that why couldn't she have tried to break the shield created when meditation took place.  
"I'm glad you got hold of someone before… well you know."

"Kai…" she breathed as he got up and embraced her. Once again she felt the same loving feeling she had got from Ray and began purring again. Kai smiled at her and kissed her forehead as the ambulance pulled up and the drivers took her inside. He was in the waiting room when a nurse came in with the rest of the blade breakers including Max and Kenny. Ray then started explaining what had happened at breakfast this morning with Kai filling any blanks in his story of Fumitory's life. Kenny was in heaven trying to figure out how such mythical creatures could possibly exist and furthermore how Voltaire could actually get his hands on their DNA. Max went to find the canteen and sugar. Ray and Kai sat opposite each other in silence with their eyes closed and Tyson was trying to find out about what was happening in the operating theatre.

"FOR GODS SAKE TYSON SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" Ray yelled snapping.

The whole room paused everyone looked at Ray he was usually so patient Kai was the one that yelled at Tyson usually even Kai was surprised. The Nurse came in and told them what Fumitory had had done. They said her spine had been fractured but was mending fast but a minor Nerve had also been damaged so it might take a while for her to get moving normally again. Also her face had six stitches in and her throat was bruised they were took to her bedside where she was sat up doing crosswords in the paper she looked up and smiled at the astounded nurse. Kai and Ray also smiled when they saw this, (being the only ones who knew about her enhanced healing powers). The nurse went to get Fumitory's things upon orders from the doctor who had said _'as soon as she wakes up and can sit up of her own accord without support, she can go home.'_

"Fumitory are you ok?" Tyson asked

"yes I just feel so… violated"

"she may need counselling" the nurse told them

"I already have someone I can talk to when I need it" Fumitory said smiling slightly at Ray who smiled back his eyes shining

Kai put her arm over his shoulder and helped her out of bed Max got her other arm and they went to Tyson's and spent the night there.

Me: here you go wow my second update in 2 days go me! Ok I know its not as long as the last one but I don't care I'm laying off this one for now I want to get the second chapter to 'torturing the blade breakers' done. Plus I'm out of ideas for this at the moment so there (pulls out tongue at the Bey blade cast who are held hostage in her bed room) oh and Akane I'm embarrassed to say I don't know what OC means but if you tell me I might tell you… or I might not it IS a suspense story after all

Kai: kill Ray please!

Me: no can do

Kai: at least send him away?

Me: NO! Now shut up and let the others speak

Ray: Thank you. Kai sucks and is a jealous twat

Kai: I am not!

Tyson: So childish!

Kai: (Attacks Ray and Tyson)

Me: Review and update, stupid characters STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL LET HILLARY OUT!

Ray Tyson Kai: No we're sorry (start grovelling at black art of chaos's feet)

Me: that's more like it! flames are welcome in fact no I want you to tell me what you don't like about my story so I can try and make it better


	6. complications

**Complications.**

**Me**: I don't own nothing but Fumitory I don't know where the song is from so feel free to use it my boyfriend sent it too me. Yes not everybody hates me! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Fumitory is sitting on the balcony of Tyson's house its four in the morning, raining, and the sun is just about to rise.

"look at this world, it's supposed to have evolved so much. Modern society… Bullshit. Everywhere I look I see destruction, hate, and lies. Still dreams collide where words cannot describe, still I am alone in this world of death, still love is dying and now… so am I "

"Fumitory are you ok? You're not supposed to be out here." Kai said sitting down next to her.

"I don't care."

"I know. But I do. Fumitory I lost you once I don't want it to happen again."

"You never lost me, it was I who lost you."

"I was wrong to leave you there, I was wrong not to try and get you out of the abbey."

Fumitory looked at Kai with fondness in her normally empty eyes. "You'll find in life, that the only thing you can do easily is be wrong, and that's hardly worth the effort. Besides I didn't want you to come for me. You would have been killed and I couldn't have lived with myself if that happened."

"You're amazing Fumi, you know that don't you?"

"I don't feel it though."

"Fumitory, Kai, come quick!" Ray shouted urgently. Kai picked Fumitory up and gave her a piggy back to the front room. ' how can she be so light it can't be healthy!' he thought to himself he could hardly feel her weight on his back he was worried come to think of it she hadn't eaten since her breakfast the other morning with Ray. _'Ray' _he scowled at the though of his fellow team mate. Kai hated him with a passion.

"Earth to Kai, Earth to Kai. come in Kai."

"Hmmm? What?"

"Do you think you could put me down before you zone out again?"

"what? Oh! Sorry Fumitory, what did you want … Ray"

"Look it's snowing!" he said ignoring the way Kai said his last sentence.

"Wow I haven't seen snow since I left England!" Fumitory exclaimed.

"You were in Russia for how long?" Kai said sarcastically.

"We weren't allowed out of the abbey remember or do you have selective amnesia? And anyway I went home before I came here. It was around Christmas and the winter in England is better than the ones in Japan for snow so there!" (pulls tongue out)

"HEY. Don't get cheeky with me I'm bigger than you!"

"only by a few inches" Fumitory said indignantly.

"and two years" Ray laughed making Kai scowl again.

Tyson's tabby cat walked through the door meowing.

"you know that cat looks more and more like Tyson every day! Look it's so fat its stomach is dragging along the floor.

Fumitory kneels down to the cat and says "hello you stupid, stinking, festering, ugly, fat gimboid of a cat. You're a disgrace to the species. Now go and annoy some one else or find your owner. GO ON PISS OFF!" Fumitory hisses and the cat runs, or rather waddles, out. "I have an idea lets go out today, I personally an sick of sitting around doing nothing"

"you can't you're ill"

"hey I maybe ill but I could still kick your asses in a bey battle."

"Prove it, I've been wondering if you still had you're skill" Kai said getting Dranzer out of his pocket Fumitory did the same

"Your on Hiawarty" they ran out side to the training dish that Kenny had set up the day before

Both: "one two three LET IT RIP!" Kai's Dranzer landed perfectly in the centre while Fumitory's landed on the edge of the dish in complete balance and started to circle so fast her bey blade became a blur.

"GO EVOLUTION!" she cried as a bright light emitted from the centre of her black blade.

"DRANZER!" Kai shouted following suit. "Which bit beast will you choose Fumitory?"

"my own for now" she answered. The rest of the blade breakers had gathered around and Kenny as usual was filming on his laptop. They were all baffled about Kai's question was it really possible to choose another bit beast to battle?

"EVOLUTION! NIGHT SHIELD!" her bey blade emitted a black substance which covered the whole off Tyson's house everywhere was pitch black. Kenny switched on his night vision and saw Evolution closing in on Dranzer.

"Show your self Fumitory!" Kai called to her. With that a panther leaped out of the darkness it's yellow eyes were the only thing that stood out it closed them and disappeared into blackness.

" USE YOUR MOON BEAM! THEN YOUR LIGHTNING SWIPES!" Fumitory instructed before anyone could even register what happened a bright light punctured through the black mass making the world visible again. The black panther attacked and in one deadly swipe of its claws Dranzer flew from the dish back into Kai's hand. He looked down to his blade and laughed. Fumitory's bey blade span round the now visible dish collecting the remaining black stuff, Evolution gave one roar of victory and disappeared back into its blade which jumped back to Fumitory.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed.

"Ditto" said Ray.

" WHAT WAS THAT!" Tyson shouted.

"That was Fumitory… at her weakest." Kai laughed. The whole team sat and stared at her.

"Oh come on! it wasn't that weird!" Fumitory smirked.

"What!" shouted Kenny "you just knocked Kai out of the game in less than five minuets. Not to mention that weird black stuff! What _was that?_"

"that, was dark matter I leave my blade out at night to collect it from the moon."

"Can anyone do that?" Max asked

"no just evolution, you see evolution is a morph type. That means she can turn into any bit beast whatsoever no matter where they are or what they're doing. I can summon them and they will take over I will instantly have knowledge of all there attacks and defences."

"That is cool."

"Erm Kai can we Have a word?" Max asked

"Sure" Kai walked over to his team where they huddled.

"I think we should get her on our team Kai." Tyson said

"it's no doubt she would make a valuable ally." Kenny reasoned

" I agree" Ray whispered.

Kai didn't like the idea of Giving Ray what he wanted. but he didn't want Fumitory to be on any other team either, so he agreed.

"Fumitory!" he beckoned her over.

"we've been talking and we want to offer you a place on the Blade breakers team."

"Me?"

"Yes"

"well I don't know I mean I've only just met you guys and I don't know how long I'm gonna stay here."

"what do you mean?" Kai asked half suspicious half worried

"Erm I… I… I have to go!" she blurted out disappearing into the snow as she ran down the street.

Fumitory ran until her legs gave way she slumped in a vaguely familiar part of town. She looked around no one had followed her. No one dared. She sat there for five minuets wondering where she was then saw a sign saying 'verlorene Seele' street the German for 'lost soul' that's me. a lost soul' she thought beginning to walk towards the sign 'oh I remember now Bryan bought a house from Tala around here!' she realised beginning to run towards her co workers home. She walked up to the front door and knocked. No one answered she looked through the window. All the lights were off .

**Back at Tyson's **

Ray started after Fumitory only to be grabbed by his hair he fell and looked up to see Kai gripping tightly onto his ponytail.

"Let me go!" Ray shouted "we need to help her"

"She'll hate you for it."

"What do mean?

"She's far too independent. If you go after her not only will you annoy her you'll lose her friendship."

"I don't believe you why should she be offended."

"just trust me you stupid cat she needs space to clear her mind. The things that went on in the abbey… they fucked with her mind she is really screwed up inside. I might not like you Ray but I don't want you to get hurt Fumitory isn't in control of herself anything could happen. Plus at the moment she needs as many friends as she can get."

'I don't just want to be friends though' Ray just about stopped himself from saying if she didn't get back before sunset he would go look for her.

"don't bother" Kai said scowling "The night is when Fumitory is most at home. She is safest then."

"how did _you _know what I was thinking"

"I can read you like a book" Kai spat "plus when you think so damn loud I find it hard NOT to hear. Any one with minor telepathy within ten miles probably heard you… including Fumitory"

Fumitory carried on walking the sun would soon set. The snow still fell. She climbed to the top of a building and sat their blocking everything but her own thoughts out.

Fumitory pov

_Why did I say that I'm such an idiot. I missed Kai so much that I can hardly bare to let him go what shall I do? I want to leave this place forever but his face lingers in my mind forcing me to stop every time I try to free myself. Life's a bitch but especially to me and Kai. _

Fumitory closed her eyes willing away the pain and tears that struck her when she thought of the hurt she would cause if she died. She could hear Kai now; "Suicide! But why? I don't believe it! I bet that she was murdered! I bet you just don't want to tell me inspector do you!"

No she couldn't do that to him… but she had no choice. It was for everyone's benefit. Once she was gone the world would be safe. She felt something twinge in her head she stopped all thoughts and let everyone else's cloud her mind again she didn't know how long for but Kai had used his telepathy on her… what he had recovered from her mind she couldn't tell… future images… spells… power… thoughts… memories or something else. She just hoped he had learnt nothing.

**Tyson's house **

Ray was walking past the living room he was just back from shopping. He had arm fulls of food the bag split and food went every where he was busy picking it up when he heard something strange coming from the spare bedroom he could hear sobbing laughter and singing "What the hell's that?" he said to himself forgetting about his groceries and making his way towards the sound of mixed emotions. Ray pushed open the door and saw Kai sat hugging his knees and sniffing.

"Kai?" he asked concerned as he walked in and sat next to his team mate.

"What do _you _want" Kai said wiping his eyes. Ray saw what Kai was watching and found out where the other sounds were coming from. On the screen of Tyson's spare TV was a recording of a young Kai and Fumitory inside a bedroom. She was shouting at the top of her voice some stupid song she had learned :

"I can see a bare-bottomed mandrill  
Slyly eyeing his upper nostril  
If he jumps inside there too  
I really won't know what to do  
I'll be a proud possessor of a kind of nasal zoo  
A nasal zoo  
I've got a ferret sticking up my nose  
And what is worse it constantly explodes  
Ferrets don't explode you say  
But it happened nine times yesterday  
And I should know 'cause each time  
I was standing in the way

I've got a ferret sticking up my nose  
I've got a ferret sticking up my nose  
How it got there I can't tell  
But now it's there it hurts like hell  
And what is more it radically affects my sense of smell."

"Fumitory hush they'll hear you!" Kai said between laughs

"Then let them hear! It's your BIRTHDAY Kai!"

"It's no big deal I'm only seven."

"Hey! every birthday is special whether your seven or seventy! Plus your lucky rto have lasted so long in this place" Kai gave her a hug and told her how she was the best friend he had ever had and he never wanted her to leave.

"I'm taking you out tonight!" She announced

"You can't! they have guards all over the place!"

"I don't care! Were celebrating so don't argue with me!"

"Ok oh oneness where are we going?"

"To the coven for a party!"

The tape went dead and Kai buried his head in a pillow. He completely ignored Ray until Ray spoke to him.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"My whole fucking life! Whenever I have been happy it was when I was with Fumitory. Then I went and fucked that up. She finally comes back to me and I scare her off again. She used to be so happy so eager, now she just cowers from me. I can see it in her eyes every time I touch her every tine she looks at me she's afraid to let anybody close to her again. She has closed all doors to her heart. She has isolated herself and it's all my fucking fault!" he screamed pummelling the pillow. "then you came and she took a shine to you just like when I first met her. And I couldn't even be happy for her that she had finally let someone in. I had to have her to myself I had to keep you away from her so-" Kai was cut off. Ray had taken him into a tight embrace for a split second he felt the trust Fumitory felt for Ray. For a split second.

"GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TOUTCH ME AGAIN!"

Ray ignored his threats and held on to the struggling boy.

"Its ok Kai."

Ray held him until he eventually calmed down and sopped thrashing. Kai sat there and sobbed into his hated rivals arms then he realised what was happening and pulled away he would not let Ray draw him in and get closer to Fumitory.

Fumitory opened her eyes and brought herself out of the meditation trance she had assumed she looked out upon the blackness of the night she called for Evolution to come from her blade she answered her plea and the elegant Form of a black panther appeared sprawled over the roof of the apartment block they were on. Fumitory scratched her bit beast behind the ears who sat up. They stayed there for hours enjoying a silent conversation between themselves. Evolution returned to her blade Fumitory stood up her legs wobbly. She walked to the edge of the building thinking about everything that had happened… and jumped.

**to my dearest Akane**: thanks for all your reviews im glad you like my story so much i willl read one of yours when i get time to. thanks for clearing the whole oc thing up for me i hads an idea bu ti didn't want to say incase i looked like an idiot which happens far too often. anyway i wasn't saying you HAD to give critisism just i would like people to actually review for onceeven if it was to complain if people don't like my story theni can't do anything to improve if they don't tell me.it seems like you are the only one who reads this. any way thankyou for your support i apreciate it xxx black art of chaos

Me: here you are

Ray: NOOOOOOOO! Fumitory

Kai: Shut the fuck up you barely knew her.

Fumitory: silence….

Max: what happened to her where did she go?

Tyson: (pale) I don't wanna know

Me : idiots… review? Please?


	7. identifying

**Identification **

**Me: **I own Fumitory this story nothing else my life is pointless. So on with the story

Kai was on the phone to the police Fumitory had been missing for way too long now.

"black hair? Pale skin? Green eyes? Went missing when? Yesterday? Oh dear… would you mind coming down to the station?"

Kai put the phone down his face pale 'why did he have to go to the station?'

An hour later he had persuaded Tyson to come with him he didn't want to go alone. But on the drive there he wished he had because Tyson had got the others to come too… including Ray. The blade breakers pulled into the car park and got out Kai stormed into the police station demanding to see the officer he had spoken to on the phone. He came out.

"Mr Hiwatari?"

Kai nodded

"you're here about a Fumitory Tenebre?

"yes"

"so young, so beautiful… so sad."

"what are you talking about why did you want me here?"

The police officer sniffed and looked at Kai sympathetically "early this morning we found a body of a young girl matching the description you gave. I'm sorry but we need you to identify it." Kai's face paled, his eye's grew wide and he began shaking.

"Kai I'm sorry said Tyson putting his hand on Kai's shoulder. He shook it off and followed the officer. They came to a cold grey room in the middle was a steel table where a shrouded body lay.

"h-h-how?"

"suicide. The face is pretty messed up but not unidentifiable."

"Oh Fumitory" Kai said tears welling up in his eyes. Kai advanced towards the table awaiting the awful and the inevitable truth. The shroud was thrown back Kai braced himself. The sight that met his eyes was sickening her face was battered and bruised. Her hand was clutching her heart and dried blood left a trail down her neck.

"is this your girl?" the officer asked softly Kai turned to him with tears in his eyes.

Back in the entrance hall the others were sat waiting for Kai to come out Ray was biting his nails Kenny was tapping on his keyboard.

"well chief I don't know what to say I can't find any information on the girl." Dizzy said to Kenny

"WHAT FUMITORY COULD BE LYING DEAD ON A SLAB IN THERE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS INFORMATION ON HER!"

"I'm sorry Ray I know your worried but there's nothing we can do if I can find info on her maybe we can trace her."

Just then Kai came through the door he was hanging his head, his eyes were dull, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was dragging his feet. Max jumped up immediately.

"Oh Kai I'm so sorry. I know you were close if you ever need to-"

"It wasn't her." Kai interrupted

"Excuse me?"

"The body, it wasn't Fumitory's"

"Are you sure?"

"God damned it Max of course I'm fucking sure she looked like Fumitory but her eyes were not as dark and her back had no scars or brand mark. And don't look so happy Ray she might not be dead but she's still out there and she could have all kinds of problems."

"BRAND MARK?" Kenny shouted

"My grand father branded some people according to there personality. I know that he would have branded her I also know that he referred to her as 'Tigress' so I have an idea that is what he would have burnt into her back."

"I never really realised what you guys must have been through." Said Tyson

"Well if she isn't here there's no point in staying is there?" Kai snarled at his team the went back to the car and drove to Tyson's.

A beam of light fell across Fumitory's face forcing her out of her dreams that were so frequently haunted by Kai's pale face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Memories of the past day came flooding back to her she groaned and slumped back into the pillows of the guest room in Bryan's house. There was a knock on the door and Bryan came in with a tray.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he greeted her cheerily.

"good morning Bryan, thanks for letting me stay the night, I needed it."

"no problem it's not often I have guests I enjoy your company. Besides you were pretty messed up. What possessed you to jump?"

"I was alone, irritated and I wasn't trying to kill myself though I was just taking the easy way down I hate stairs. When I go I'm going the way I came, kicking and screaming!"

"I can believe that." He said sitting down beside her. Fumitory felt something warm and wet running slowly down her cheek she touched it and when she brought her fingers back she found blood

"SHIT!" she cried, getting up and walking to a mirror she inspected her face. Just above her left temple was a large gash Bryan gave her a bowl of warm water and cotton pads she cleaned the reopened wound and sat back next to Bryan on the tray he had brought her a full English breakfast.

"I didn't know you could cook"

"well, when you live alone you have to learn these things. Your lucky you have Neko blood ya know?"

"I know why do you think I risked the jump? A cat always lands on its feet"

He laughed and left her to eat and dress. She came down with her dirty plates. Bryan took them and put them in the dishwasher.

"Bryan?"

"Yes?"

"would you consider a 'room' mate.?"

**Akane**: I'll do that as soon as I get time. thanks for your review as always and I just want to inform you that I'm gonna be changing some things in the story firstly I will be adding the first 2 or three chapters together because they're boring and probably put readers off, secondly I might change the name and defiantly the summary. But not to worry I'm doing it one at a time, so in each chapter I will inform you if I have done anything right now all I've done is add chapters xxx B.A.O.C

Me: here you go I know its short but what can ya do?

Kai: thank you for not killing her! (kisses B.A.O.C's feet.)

Ray: hurry up and write the next part! I wanna talk to her! ( stamps foot inpatiently)

Me: erm excuse me who are the hostages here?

Fumitory: yeah WE kidnapped you, WEare in charge so shut up Unlessa you want hillary to make an appearence.

Tyson: I'm just glad she's not dead… funerals, _Hillary!_(shudders)

Max: why does evil always win in reality?

Me: two reasons Maxypoo 1) good is stupid 2) we never win in movies (not the legal ones anway)Review & update my little lemmings!


	8. sorrow and deamonds within

**sorrows and the demons within**

**blackartofchaos:** same old same same old i don't own beybladeor any alcohol basicly if its in here i don't own it that is apart from Fumitory and the idea of this story.

kai woke in a cold sweat once again nightmares had ran amock through his dreams allowing him no rest nor letting him awake untill the morning light streamed through his window banishing the horrors of the night. and even though his eyes were open the last image he had saw before waking still lingered in his mind. it was the image that he dreaded for every night it came and every night it was the last thing to race through his mind. although it haunted him he half welcomed it. mainly because it signified the end of his imaginations reign of horror. everywhere he looked he saw her, Fumitory, the one thing he saw frequently throughout the night but he hated what he saw because what he saw were all the possiblities of what could have happened to her. most images were of her lying mutilated on the floor of some dark dirty apartment writhing in agony. but the one that remained was not one of her hurt, dead or anything like that but just of her face leering at him with a smirk on her gaunt face asthough she were saying, ' this is what could have hapened. which ever one is true remember, you did it, it's all your fault... you killed me.' it was this that caused tears to form in his normally emotionless eyes. tears that wouldn't come.

staning up kai got a wiff of his breath and gaged. he groaned as his eyes fell on the remains of last nights binge drinking. he was so disgusted with himself that he didn't even notice the killer headach that had set in untill he got to the kitchen where empty cans of beer lay crumpled all over the floor and smashed bottles of spirits littered the counters. Kai downed a glass of water and put a paracetamol tablet into his mouth, without even washing, he walked out of the door heading to max's where the team was meeting.

**Fumitory**

it was settled Fumitory would stay at Bryans for as long as she needed. which shouldn't be long she thought to her self as she lay next to Bryan on the soft green grass of his backgarden.

"I heard what happened at the club. I'm sorry i should have stayed longer it was my turn to lock up... It must have been terrible, all those bad memories..."

"It's ok it wasn't your fault and you can't change the past."

"I guess not but if you ever wan't to talk about it."

"I'm fine." fumitory said sitting up. she just wanted to forget... Just like the other times.

kai groaned at the sound of the other bladebreakers arguing in the kitchen over what to order for breakfast. as soon as kai walked in they went silent.

"hey kai are you ok? you're usually the first one here." tyson asked

kai said nothing he just sat down as far from Ray as possible. max bounded over to him obviously on another sugar high.

"kai, have you heard from Fumitory yet?" Kai felt like someone had plunged a knife of ice into his heart, cold pain consumed him at the mere mention of her name.

"max asked you a question kai, aren't you gonna answer him?" Ray asked slyly

"No" kai said flatly stareing daggers at Ray. "I haven't heard a thing."

"Oh, well i'm sure we will soon but right now I'm worried more about your health Kai." Kenny said

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, look at you! your hairs a mess, your skins as white as a ghost, you stink like the leftovers of a dead cow, your eyes are sunken your breath reaks of alcohol need I go on?" Ray called from the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. And i don't need your opinion kon!" kai glared at Ray. kai stood up to leave but Ray copied him and started coming closer. Kai just grabbed his coat to leave

"how do you think this would effect Fumitory if she saw you in this state?" Ray whispered in kai's ear as he was about to walk through the door.Kai froze that had done it Ray had gone too far kai turned round and punched Ray hard in the face. Tyson and Max rushed forward restraining Kai who was screaming "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" at the top of his voice tears were streaming down his face. Kai broke out of Tyson and Max's grasp he thundered down the street eyes closed, not knowing, or caring, where he was going he learned the consiquences of not looking where you're going as he ran into a wall and blacking out.

**Fumitory**

"So, have you heard from Tala lately?" Bryan asked Fumitory

"No why would I" she replied flatly

"Well it's no secret about you two, everyone knows you were together."

"what the hell,I never even_thought_ of Tala as anything but a friend we never had a relationship!"

"Oh come on Fumitory! why else would you talk to no one but him? And the diary, why would you leave it to him when you left?"

"because A) no one else tried to talk to me, and B) Tala was the only oneI could trust not to turn me into Voltaire. how do you know about the diary?

"After we escaped Tala told us about the diary but he wouldn't tell us what you had said. So thenI came to the conclusion that you had talked about your relationship together and all that mushy shit."

"I didn't have a relationship with Tala! the only one I truly care about is..." she cut herself off there.

"Go on!" Bryan said eagerly

"Non of your buisiness Bryan don't stick your nose in!"

"Oh come on it was just getting good!"

"leave it." she warned him

"_PLEASE?_! I wont tell any one!"

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" lightning cracked in the distance the sky turned black and so did Fumitorys eyes she was lifted swiftly into the air, Bryan was thrown against the fence by an invisible force.

_"Fumitory" _Bryan whispered. Fumitory gasped her eyes tuned back, so did the sky and she sunk to the ground. she rubbed her head then stood on shakey legs tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I... I... I... I'm so sorry!" she breathed running out of the garden into the street Bryan tried to follow but he was too shocked to stand up and by the time he got to where he had last saw her Fumitory was long gone.

Fumitory huddled into the corner of a dark doorway of a closed down building no one could see her, no one wanted to, so she sat and watched as the normal people walked past. like she had done all her life. she began to cry but not out of self pity, out of self loathing, everything she hated she hated about herself she was a deamon and she knew it, only, the previous event had proved it, any doubt she had in her mind was gone it realy was best if she died. for who would love someone like her? who would love a monstor?

_"I would..." _whispered a familiar voice in her head someone had intercepted her thoughts but who? who could possibly do that all her mentalbarriers were up only a force greater than life itsself could have penetrated her mind. just then someone stopped infront of the doorway, someone had seen her, someone with keen eyes. Fumitory looked up and an ebony haired boy stood infront of her holding out his hand and smiling.

"Ray" fumitory said taking his hand but as she reached for it he faded disappearing into thin air someone was playing mind games, and it annoyed her she sent a mental brainwave to anyone even attempting to intercept her thoughts it would knock their grip on her mind and they would slip away and be mentally damaged for a day they wouldn't get back into her mind again for about a day. still Fumitory decided to get on the move it would be harder for people to track her if she was moving as she rounded a corner she tripped over something lay on the ground as she looked over her shoulder fumitory saw a familiar blader with two toned hair lay unconcious on the ground.

**Fumitorys POV.  
/**

_It's another illusion, but then how could it be? Any form of telepathy has been blocked from my head , and i tripped over him didn't I? or was that another trick? NOTHING MAKES SENSE I CANT TELL REAL FROM FAKE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME KAI?_

She shook her head this was real he was there. he was cold but had a pulse and was breathing. He was sick, he needed to be home she picked kai up and then everything hit home. She had caused this. forcing back the tears she ran home. she kicked open the door and lay kai on his bed after checking he was ok, Fumitory went to the bathroom she returned with a damp cloth, Kai flinched as she placed it on his head she smiled at him and stroked his hair he let out a sigh and began to snore. Fumitory left to get a shower. she didn'twant one bt she needed time to think and thoughts came to her easier when she was relaxing.

Fumitory climbed into the shower and sank to the bottom enjoying the feel of warm water flowing over her body and small rain like dropsgently kissing her skin. unwillingly Fumitory stood up feeling drowzy, as any cat does when exposed to heat. fumitory's eye's turned to slits and her ears pricked up. something wasn't right she was about to get out and check on her sleepingPheonix when a ghostly hand placed it's self round her waist and another over hermouth she felt like a bucket of ice had just plunged into her stomach as a phantom tongue ran up her spine. a faint and familiar chant echoed in her head a scream rang in her ears the water around her turned to blood. Fumitory felt herself falling as she blacked out.

**FLASH BACK  
**

"Leave me alone you drunken bastard!" fumitory screamed at the 30 year old man advancing on her he pulled off his shirt and laughed at the cornered child just meters away.

"scream all you like kid no one here will help you they don't care. you shouldn't have run away now should you?"

" I don't need helpI never have,I don't know how you found me but, AHHH!" The man slapped her accross the face. Fumitory dropped onto one knee.

"Who do you think you are? don't dare speak to me like that or I'll-" he began before he was cut off

"Or you'll what? kill me? go aheadI don't careI welcome death right now but don't dare thinkI will sit and let you do what the fuck you wantI am NOTthe small little kid you used to push around scinceI came hereI have become stronger I wont go without a fight!" she stood up fire burning wildly in her eyes Fumitory leaped towards her attacker delivering a powerfull punch to his chest.

"WHY YOU INCOLENT LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU!" He screeched grabbing hold or her hepinned her down and ripped off her top smiling with satisfaction he licked her back forcing her to shiver

' _I can't let this happen i've come too far to let him win no i will fight! even if it means doing what i fear most.' _

"NEVER!" fumitory shouted throwing the man off her back a roar was heared all round the abbey as fumitorys overly sharpcanines extended just enough for the points to gently stick outbetween her lips her eyes blackened. the man once again tried to restrain her this time she was really stuck there was only one thing for it she sabed her fangs deep into his neck he whimpered at the pain as she drew back and the venom started to take effect she whispered in his ear:

_'thats just a taste of the pain you put me through but even the agony that will follow isn't decent revenge for what you did death is too good for you' _

his grip loosened and he began to shake violently hius lips turned blue as he colapsed screaming in pain.

"Scream all you want no one can or will help you' no one cares" Fumitory said bursting into manical laughter. unknown to her Ice blue eyes had seen everything she ripped the dieing mans cloak and fasioned herself a make shift top. she turned round she threw up as she realised what she had doneandbroke into a runtears blinded her. fumitory colided with a pale skinned cherry haired boy just a head taller than herself.

"I saw" he said

"I know" fumitory replied bursting into tears. seconds later she was shocked to find a pair of arms wrapped around her. the arms of a usually distant and uncaring boy.

"You're not scared?"

"No you were right to do it"

"But that doesn't make it ok, when Voltaire finds out.."

"Then he WONT find out" Tala said looking her deep in the eyes"

End flashback

I'm too tired to do individual thanks I just wanna say thanks for reviews and I'm sorry i took so long! i was swamped with coursework. Plus my disk decided it wanted to wipe everything on it so i had to re write everything after finishing it but i think this version is better than the origional ;)

Fumitory: What happened?

Me: Not telling it's a secret! shhhhh! ok akane have you worked it out yet?

max: why do me tyson and kenny play crappy roles?

me:1) kenny's worthless 2) I can't be arsed 3) this is based on kai ray and fumitory 4) you guys will have signifgicance in futurechapters.

Ray: review and update guys, meow!


	9. unleashed

Unleashed 

B.A.C don't own beyblade yada yada

Fumitory's vision started to come back a familiar voice was calling her name though she couldn't place it. She saw red and grey before blacking out again she felt herself being lifted and when she looked down she saw herself floating in a room. Her room in the abbey on the other side of the grey walled cell was a young version of herself battered and bruised muscles sore and aching from the days work. 'great, another flash back.' Fumitory thought as she watched herself struggle towards the desk and open a draw. The Fumitory she was watching was herself at the age of 9 now she remembered this was the day she tried to run away for the first time that's why she couldn't hardly walk. The flashback-Fumitory looked around to make sure no one saw and pulled out a letter. Well I say letter it was one of the poems Kai had tried sending her (he could only express how he felt in poems). Fumitory opened the seal carefully and read tears forming in her eyes until they silently rolled down her face. She wanted to answer but couldn't find the words to say so she had to post them back to him pretending she didn't get them and couldn't send a reply that he so desperately wanted but he kept sending in hope that he would one day open his letterbox to find a letter from her saying she had forgiven him and that she loved him.

There was a knock on the door and a cherry haired boy came in.

"are you ok?" he whispered

"yes." Lied flashback-Fumitory

Tala nodded and sat down on her bed

"you should go he might catch you." She said after a few minutes silence.

"True but I'm not leaving you here like this."

"I'm fine I'll cast a healing spell. I won't get much sleep but my body will feel a bit better."

"are you sure?"

"yes"

At that moment Voltaire burst into the room grabbing both children by the neck.

"you're meant to be in your dorms." He said tightening his grip as they tried to loosen it struggling for air

"sorry sir" Tala croaked " but I thought I left my blade in here"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NEVER SAY SORRY IT IS _WEAK _IT IS PATHETIC!" Voltaire spat in Tala's face dragging him out Fumitory was dropped to the floor landing hard on the cold stone floor. She crawled into bed and lay there listening to Evanescence my immortal weeping for every word reminded her of Kai but she couldn't stop listening.

The real Fumitory felt a jerk and was thrown back into her own body she felt arms wrapped around her tightly and her eyes snapped open to see Kai his eyes clamped shut whispering prayers under his breath he had wrapped a towel around her naked body Fumitory was embarrassed but didn't mind that he had saw her she knew he wouldn't … do things to her. She raised a hand and placed it on his weary cheek he snapped open his eyes and wept tears of relief.

"don't leave me. Please promise you'll never leave me" He begged her desperately as she dressed

" I can't" Fumitory whispered guilt filling her empty heard there was a knock on the door Kai let her go but she was the one to go and answer it he sat there staring at the floor where she had been his eyes were empty and broken. Just like hers.

At the door stood someone Fumitory never wanted to see again. Her pupils narrowed when she saw who it was.

"get out." She said looking at the floor unable to meet his gaze he too lowered his head

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here when I heard wha-"

"I said get out!" Fumitory screamed tears streaming down her cheeks anger replaced the guilt she was feeling she lunged forward punching the guy in front of her in the face unable to stop until he was out cold she ran away as far as she could anger forcing her feet she was loosing her grip and the demon within rose again taking hold of her mind she was going to find him and she would make him pay.

Back in the apartment the shouts had alerted Kai when he got to the open door Fumitory had gone and an unconscious boy was left at his feet he snarled in disgust and spat in his bruised face then went to call an ambulance Fumitory had done some real damage. As he was waiting Kai went back into his trance.

**Kai's thoughts**

"_she's left me again, why can't she stay here with me forever my love come back to me I need you" _

Fumitory looked at the smiling girl in front of her wishing she could just punch her for all her false hood. Handing over the check and taking the ticket Fumitory ran out of the store to a nearby hotel where she would stay the night before she went revenge was almost in sight, she could feel it.

Kai tried to locate Fumitory but she was moving too fast for his mind to follow he caught a thought or two at times but all he could work out from the fragments were that she was after somebody, he daren't think who.

**Eviltwinkae **what do you mean WAS? I'm still going! Thanks for the review and I know that it was pretty nasty but hey the nastier the better it's nothing compared to what she'll do to this guy!

Me: sorry it's late and short I apologise I had to restart it a million times but it worked out eventually. Any guesses as to 1) who the guy was and 2) who she's after?

Kai: she's gone again, my heart hurts

Ray: what demon?

Fumitory: incy wincy spider caught a man in a web incy wincy spider bit off the humans head. (advances on max)

Tyson: ok scary

Me: you have no Idea

Kenny: review and update


End file.
